camp_jupiter_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgement:Camp/Approval Process Outline
Essentials *'Name: ' Here you put the name of your character, preferrably the name that you'll use to create their character page *'Age: '''Their current age, and if immortal/ having been alive longer, the age they appear (but do specify which is which) *'Species:' This is like demititan, demigod, legacy (that is also not either of the first two things), fauns, etc. Outside of what is considered 'normal', these are the species allowed: *Demigods/Titans *Fauns *Lars *'Deity Descent:' This is whomever the character is related to by blood that is a deity. You put the name of the god (i.e. Mercury) and relation (Mercury-grandfather) *'Appearance: ' Write a sentence about their appearance, or place a picture of the character's faceclaim. The model does not have to be a real person and can be a drawing or anime. Appearance isn't as important. *'Personality (at least a paragraph): ' Write what makes this character who they are, traits such as loyalty or kindness. If you're struggling to come up with what to write, put your character in various situations (in your head) and based on how they react, you can determine what kind of personality traits they have. *'History (at least two paragraphs): ' All characters must have at least two paragraphs written, or fourteen sentences total. This is the bare '''minimum'. How you divvy that up is to your discretion. **Fauns: In the books, they've been described kind of as camp bums. Basically there history should be creation, kind of their general life led up till that current day in age, and at what point they decided to stay permanently at camp. If you want, you can include a role they play at camp if there is one besides being a nuisance. **Lars: Lars are basically ghosts that also act as protective deities for camp. In order to make one, you must write about their history, leading to both camp and death. They can come from ancient Rome, or the more current Twelfth Legion Fulminata. **Legacies: You must write out their life leading up to being at camp. You must also write down within the history how they are related to the gods, and explicitly tell the story of how they were descended from such god. (Ex. Janet's grandfather was Neptune. He fell in love with her grandmother when she went surfing in a hurricane, leaving her pregnant. Then she had a child, who later had Janet.) ***Included, there must be at least a sentence of how they got to the Wolfhouse. ***Included, there must be at least a sentence about how Lupa was able to give them direction to come to Camp Jupiter. **Demigods/titans; These characters must have the following things in their history ***Parents meeting ***Birth ***Early childhood ***First Monster attack (youngest 11, oldest 14) ***Teen Years/Young Adulthood ***What brought them to the Wolfhouse? ***A sentence about their time at the Wolfhouse. ***A sentence of how they arrived at camp. **For both legacies and demigods: For now, we are allowing people to have been at Camp Jupiter for up to 8 years as a legionnare/probatio. If you are making a character in a position of power, then: ***Consuls must have been around at least six years. ***Praetors must have been around for at least four years. ***Pontifex Maxima is required to have been around for four years. ***Vestalis Maxima is required to have been around for two years. ***Centurions must have a minimum of two years of experience. **All other positions are available once probatio period is up, or (for vestal virgins) immediately. ***The Probatio period is a two month-long period before they become Legionnaires. **Please indicate the amount of time they've been in Camp for at the bottom of the forum. *'Weapon: ' This is mainly here to make sure any weapons you put through are not over powering. The metals accepted are imperial gold and stygian iron, but if it is stygian iron, there must be a specific explanation as to why the weapon is stygian iron. (Ex. God parent is an underworld god, and gave this weapon as a gift.) Cohort Consideration YOU ARE NOT REQUIRED TO FILL THIS OUT. This is to help determine what cohort your character will go to. If you want them to go to one of the top cohorts, it is recommended you fill this out. By not filling this out, you automatically go to the fifth cohort. Feel free to fill this section out if you wish, but what we really need to know is what cohort you'd prefer your character to go to. If that cohort is more filled than the other ones, we will defer your character to a less full cohort. Once we have five characters in each cohort, they will become competitive again. *'Letters of Recommendation:' These are the letters people write for your character to go camp. If you want someone to recommend you that doesn't have an explanation as to why they would within the history, then you need to write one paragraph in the perspective of that person as to why they are recommending your character. This means you can even have people recommend you who are not in the history, so long as you write a literal recommendation from them. If your history thoroughly details why they would recommend your character, you can simply add their name. (As a quick example that doesn't have the same length- "Charlie saved that little girl from an oncoming train. After saving her from the train, he helped her find her parents, who happened to be former Camp Jupiter soldiers. They were so relieved to find her alive, the gave him a letter of recommendation.") IF SOMEONE CHECKING YOUR FORUM DEEMS THERE TO NOT BE ENOUGH INFORMATION IN THE HISTORY, THEY CAN ASK YOU TO WRITE OUT A RECOMMENDATION. *'Vouches From Deities:' Like Percy, some characters have interactions with gods that turn out so well, they get a stamp of approval from them. If this instance is detailed in the history, you are allowed to put them down as a deity they were vouched by. *'Notable Relations:' This is where you put down any family members the character is related to that have one to camp, are in camp, or w/e. No explanation needed, besides who it is, who they are to your character, and what they are to camp. (Ex. Charlie Bones, Brother, former Praetor.) Category:Judgement Unprocessed